Repos
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: "Etre un Avenger ça a du bon. Sauver des gens, aider le monde, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mettre ses capacités au service d'une noble cause, qu'on souhaite défendre. Mais ça implique aussi de rentrer à la Tour Stark à des heures indécentes, totalement exténuée et à moitié blessée..." Tony Stark x reader


**Repos**

Etre un Avenger ça a du bon. Sauver des gens, aider le monde, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mettre ses capacités au service d'une noble cause, qu'on souhaite défendre. Mais ça implique aussi de rentrer à la Tour Stark à des heures indécentes, totalement exténuée et à moitié blessée. C'est (hélas) ton cas à cet instant précis. Assise en tailleur dans l'ascenseur qui ne cesse de monter, tu n'aperçois qu'à moitié les nombres défiler... Pourquoi Fury t'as t-il envoyé seule sur cette opération déjà? Ah oui. Parce que tu es la seule capable de t'infiltrer correctement. Pas que Clint, Natasha ou Steve n'ai pu le faire, mais ils sont définitivement trop connus. Tandis que tu es restée sciemment dans leur ombre pour te faciliter la vie. Bon... Du coup ça a moyennement marché et tu t'es fait plus ou moins avoir dans ce cas... Tu soupires et te relèves avec quelques difficultés. Tous tes muscles (même ceux dont tu ignorais l'existence ou qui ne s'étaient jamais manifestés jusqu'à ce jour) protestent vivement et t'envoient des décharges fulgurantes de douleur alors que tu pénètres (enfin!) dans l'immense salon de la tour. Il est environs quatre heure du matin d'après la montre que tu portes à ton poignet droit (une des seules parties de ton pauvre corps épargnées). Une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire? Un grognement de mécontentement t'échappes quand tu prends conscience du bazar sans nom qui t'entoure.

"_ Les mecs, vous êtes VRAIMENT insupportables parfois..." penses-tu, à moitié amusée, à moitié désespérée.

Tes chaussures à moitié cramées rejoignent ce joyeux bordel avec ton équipement, dans un cliquetis métallique... Le rangement viendra plus tard...

Pour l'instant, tu rêves juste d'une longue et relaxante douche et de ton lit douillet... Rien que d'y penser tu te détends déjà... Tu rejoins ta chambre, longeant celles des autres membres de ton équipe, le plus silencieusement possible. Ils trouveraient encore le moyen de râler alors que ton niveau de fatigue a largement dépassé le seuil critique des neuf milles unités! Tu glisses avec ravissement tes pieds endoloris contre la douce fraîcheur du sol. Tu refermes doucement la porte de ton antre derrière toi et enlèves progressivement tes vêtements (ou ce qu'il en reste) en te dirigeant vers la salle de bains attenante à ton immense chambre (un milliardaire excentrique peut parfois être pratique!). A la pensée de Tony, tu ne peux réprimer un sourire et une douce chaleur se répand dans ta poitrine... Mais, lorsque tu t'aperçois dans le miroir, un frisson parcourt tout ton corps. Une sorte de zombie échevelé te fais face. Pour faire court? Peau d'une pâleur cadavérique avec option veines bleutées apparentes, cernes violacées sous tes yeux éteints, une magnifique palette d'hématomes, de contusions et de coupures plus ou moins profondes sillonnent ton ventre, tes cuisses et même ton visage.

"_ Me voilà au maximum de mon potentiel séduction!" penses-tu ironiquement, une grimace déformant ta bouche (entaillée elle aussi...). Ne souhaitant pas t'apitoyer plus longtemps sur l'ampleur des dégâts, tu te glisses dans la cabine de douche et règles le jet au maximum de sa puissance, savourant la morsure d'une eau terriblement chaude sur ton épiderme contusionné. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tu ressembles plus ou moins à une écrevisse et que la plupart des impuretés présentes dans tes plaies ont été évacuées, tu ressorts et t'enveloppes avec délice dans une des nombreuses serviettes moelleuses à souhait mises gracieusement à ta disposition... Un séchage rapide, quelques bandages, une culotte et un t-shirt plus tard tu te diriges vers ton seul et unique amour, celui qui est toujours là pour toi et qui occupes tes pensées chaque seconde: ton lit. Te coulant délicatement sous la couette avec un plaisir non dissimulé, tu soupires et éteint la lumière, prête comme jamais à faire un gros-câlinou-bisounours à ce cher Morphée. Une douce torpeur t'entoure rapidement, tes paupières se ferment, les maintenir ouvertes étant devenu un acte irréalisable alors que la fatigue accumulée depuis des jours t'accable... Mais un grincement et une raie de lumière te font rouvrir tes pauvres yeux, sûrement injectés de sang... Tu gémis faiblement, incapable d'effectuer un mouvement...

"_ Eh, dollface, enfin de retour?"

Cette voix. Cet enfoiré de Stark a vraiment le chic pour arriver au pire moment! Tu recouvres ta tête de la couette, espérant que le message "va-te-faire-je-suis-en-train-de-mourir-de-fatigue" passe... La porte se referme dans un grincement.

"_ Enfin en paix!" penses-tu.

Jusqu'à ce que tu sentes une masse peser sur ton matelas. Un pan de ta couverture se soulève, un courant d'air te fait te recroqueviller et gémir une nouvelle fois, encore plus pitoyablement qu'avant. Agent surentraînée qui ne craint rien ni personne? La blague! Tu fomentes déjà une terrible malédiction/vengeance contre le playboy aux yeux marrons lorsque tu sens deux bras puissants t'encercler dans une douce étreinte...

"_ Je suis soulagé que tu sois rentrée vivante et en un seul morceau sweetie..." murmure Tony dans le creux de ton oreille. Tu te colles instinctivement contre son torse, profitant de cette chaleur gratuite et il resserre sa prise sur toi. Il caresse doucement tes cheveux, ce qui a pour effet quasi immédiat de te relaxer encore plus. Dans un ultime effort, et avec le peu d'énergie qu'il te reste, tu arrives à rouvrir les yeux et déposer doucement tes lèvres sur les siennes... Tu réussis à murmurer "moi aussi je t'aime stupide génie..." tout contre sa bouche avant que ta tête ne retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller. Il rit doucement, t'embrasse en prenant garde à toutes tes meurtrissures et tu plonges définitivement dans un sommeil réparateur (et largement mérité!), dans les bras de l'homme que tu aimes, peut importe que ce dernier soit égocentrique, inconscient ou bien qu'il ait environs l'âge mental d'un enfant de cinq ans...

The End.


End file.
